1. Field of the Invention
A easily manipulated storage apparatus for holding a plurality of items is related. Specifically, items such as remote control units for electronic equipment and such small items or hand exercise means are reversibly secured to the supporting side walls on a storage tower that includes a hollow interior and an upper platform.
2. Description of the Background Art
Numerous contraptions have been designed to store, carry, or transport small items such as remote control devices. However, all of the prior inventions fail to have the versatility of the subject device. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,693 discloses a remote control unit console that holds three remote control devices. Mounted to a base member is a rotatable series of mounting surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,505 relates a remote control holder with multiple sides. An central opening pierces the structure and functions to hold a program guide.
An orientation and storage apparatus for remote control units is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,746. A plurality of receiving slots are configured around a central supporting body. An internal storage volume is provided within the central body.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,389 is an instrument bracket assembly. Comprising the assemble are two opposing base members. Each base member has finger elements that cooperate with one another to form an interlocking structure that secures the instrument, with the aid of mating VELCRO strips.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,817 recites a caddy for remote control units. A ramped upper surface is attached to a supporting base. The upper surface is coated with a high friction material. Within the base is a volume for storing a program guide. Remote control units sit on the upper surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,892 specifies a remote control holder having a plurality of elongated support members attached to a central integral body. Remote control units are secured to the elongated members' outer surfaces. Gaps are formed between the elongated members and are wide enough to receive a hand of a user.
A holder for remote control units and magazines is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,229. A generally flat device serves to hold open a magazine at a desired page and to support a series of remote control units.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,615 presents a remote control holder. The apparatus is basically a C-clamp have variable width positions. VELCRO securement means are included.